Mutant Female Turtle BTTS
by Moka Raiden
Summary: Female turtle is lost and alone while the turtles are trying to find the way to get their sensei back. Something about the little turtle will give them most hope.  lame summary lol


This is after episode 2 but way before episode 3 of BTTS of TMNT XD my character is in the story too :D well this chapter XD

TMNT Mutant Female turtle

(Back to the Sewers)

Chapter 1 – New turtle

Donnie is working on things in the lair, Casey, April and the turtles are trying to get Donnie to have a break or at lest sleep and eat.

"Donnie, take a break" Leo said. "You're working too hard"

Donnie sighed and shook his head. "No" Donnie said. "It's my fault that Master Splinter is gone"

April walks towards Donnie while placing her hand on Donnie's shoulder. "It's not your fault" She said in tone. "He protected you four."

"I know but…" Donnie was about to say.

"No buts"

Meanwhile…

A little 11 years old turtle has been running across the buildings. She has a blue ninja-like mask which is over her head too, she have a two kantana swords as well as blue pads on her elbows and knees. She's been running across the buildings to get away from something or someone. She's been running for over 4 hours now as she saw the man hole, she jumped down and got into the man hole and climbed down.

"I think I'll be safe here" she mumbled as walked down along the sewers river. She sighed because since that evil looking person tried to kill her and she's alone after her family is gone, as dead gone. "It's my fault!" The female turtle screamed and she sobbed. "It's my fault that my sisters and my mother is gone…" She sat on the wet and dirty side of the river. "I should have protected them."

Meanwhile…

April and Casey have given up to stop Donnie from working too much and too hard, so they both sighed. April helped Donnie as she can while Casey and Raph went to fight in the Dojo, Mikey and Leo went to get few things. Mikey kept complaining to why he has to get things when he can play his video games. Leo sighed and walked forwards until they both heard something; they went into the shadows and looked at the corner. They both looked shocked because what they seeing is a small child like looking turtle sitting along and was crying, two turtles looked at each other.

"Should we help her, Leo?" Mikey whispered. "That kid is lost or something"

Leo looked at the female turtle again, he spotted the kantanas handing from her back, blue ninja mask and he can tell that this turtle is female. He looked back at his youngest brother. "I'm not sure" He said. "I mean she has a weapon and she's a female ninja." Mikey jumped infront and walked towards to the female ninja turtle kid.

Meanwhile…

The female turtle was sobbing and crying while sitting curled up into a ball, then she sensed that someone is coming. She looked up and looked around then saw a shadow coming towards her. "D-don't come closer!" She squeaked as she got one of her kantana swords, she was about to hit her sword at the shadow but there was another sword blocking her attack. The female turtle backed away, while she's holding her sword. "D-don't come closer" She said trying to be fearless as she fell on the floor. "I'm n-not going to join you!"

(Normal XD.)

Other two turtles blinked while the female turtle was backing away and telling that stuff to them like they are her enemies. Leo put his sword away and then held his hand out to her. "Don't worry" He said. "We won't hurt you" Mikey and Leo saw the female turtle blinked and she accepted his hand so he can help her up. The female turtle then saw that in front of her are teenaged size mutant turtle and she smiled, she was happy to see someone of her species.

"I'm sorry for attacking you" She said. "I thought you were the person who went after me."

Leo and Mikey looked at each other again and then Leo stepped forward. "Who was after you?" Leo asked as Mikey sat next to the female turtle. "I was chased by some guy with golden dragon on his face" the female turtle said. "And he hurt my family, my sisters and my mother…" Then the female started to cry as started to talk again. "I should have helped but…but…it was too late and it's my fault!"

Leo sighed; the female turtle who is a child is alone while khans are chasing the poor child. Mikey hugged the child as comforting her; she must be so along and was thinking right now, what to do with her. He might let her to stay with him and his brothers; I mean how bad can it be?

"Hey little one" Leo said as the little turtle looked up. "What's your name?" the female turtle smiled a bit.

"Leonarda" She said.

Mikey and Leo looked shocked and then Leo thought a bit. "No nicknames?" the turtle shook her head as Mikey picked her up.

"My name is Michealangelo but Mikey for short and this is my oldest brother Leonardo but me and my bros call him Leo" Mikey said smiling as Leonarda nods. Soon Leo, Leonarda and Mikey went back to the Lair while Mikey is holding Leonarda; Leo was talking as telling their brother's names and short names.

"We have two more brothers" Leo telling her. "Their names are Donnatello and Rapheal" Leonarda nods while Mikey tells her their short names or nicknames. "Donnatello's nickname is Donnie and Rapheal's nickname is Raph" Leonarda nods and smiles a bit as a friendly smile. They made it to their Lair and Leonarda looked around really shocked because it's really big, she looked and saw a big robot, a turtle working on the computer that has big screens, other turtle sitting watching TV and two humans. Leonarda looked at Mikey and Leo while Mikey puts her down.

"Leonarda stay with Leo" Mikey said as he ran off properly to get something, Leonarda followed Leo as he walked towards Donnie and April. April saw Leonarda and looked at Leo. "Leo why there's a small turtle in the Lair?"April asked as Leo answered it. "Found her and she's alone with no family as she think they're…_dead_." Leo said and whispered the last word as Mikey came back with two skateboards.

To be continued.

Next chapter…

Chapter 2 – Training and going to cyber space


End file.
